Fireside
by Daydream Omega
Summary: J7 Thought and feeling through the years


**Fire Side Thoughts**

**Daydream Omega**

**By K.M.S**

**Disclaimer: Janeway and Seven do not (shame) belong to me I am just renting them out.**

**Violence/sex. Nothing.**

**Spoilers: Endgame.**

**  
**

**Sitting here, around our fire, late at night is something we have done often for the last six years. I have realized that many things in my life have changed.**

**I am no longer a lone Borg Drone. Life has made me stronger, wiser to the universe around me. I have seen things that know one should see and yet, I would not change anything, for to do that would mean changing who I have become.**

**Looking across the fire, I see the one person who, know matter what, has been at my side. Yes, there have been times when our worlds have been torn apart, those we have loved have died, our dreams have turned to nightmares but through it all one thing has always remained, our love and friendship.**

**Friendship survives because without that nothing in this life makes a difference, to be there when another is in need to hold them. To just be by their side makes this life worth all the pain. Our friendship is worth the fight. **

**Love came with that friendship. It did take a while, but little by little, I found a way into a heart covered with stone. One where friendship and love had been replaced, leaving only duty and command. Oh, you many laugh, it is true. I was not the one that needed to be romanced.**

**I have heard over the years all the stories of Starfleet command, seen the painful memories in her eyes when she hears the lost one's names. I saw the pain for a second in those haunted eyes, her fears that perhaps she could have done better. Would we have returned home sooner if only…….? **

**She has never tried to make her self out to be more then what she is, a starship Captain like know other. Never promised me things she could not deliver. **

**Even at the beginning when I became separated from the Borg, and first started to travel with her, and her crew. I saw another side, a warm heart, and a caring soul, hidden beneath years of training.**

**Looking through our conservatory windows to the world beyond it is truly hard to remember the time spent lost and alone, with only our selves for protection. I have to laugh, saved by an older and wiser Captain, one who knew our future, and risked everything to change it.**

**I remember visiting her not long after our return, when all the red tape and fan-fair was over, and we could all begin to restart our lives. When I stated that my brief romance with Chakotay had ended I watched her face. There was a glimmer of hope in her eyes just for a moment then it was gone. **

**We spent much of our time together. I visited her home, met her family and little by little, our relationship grew. **

**Today we said goodbye to an old friend, Chakotay. All the old faces returned to be together to share stories and remember the days aboard Voyager. Then we were not only a crew working together, but also a family.**

**It has been hard for her, for some reason she still feels as if she stole me away from him. She told me of the future we would have had, if we had remained in the Delta Quadrant. Perhaps it would have been, but this future, the one we have and continue to live, is the only life I wish. To have spent it loving her, touching her, seems to me the only future for which we were destined, and one I would not change for anything.**

**My lover and friend may appear older now, but de-spit the years know less as beautiful to me. Hair that has turned to dusty silver, and a face that know longer has a youthful glow may have faded. As I am sure my own has, but my feelings remain as strong as the day I heard her say ' I love you' when we committed our lives together and joined our souls. Her smile still lights up my days, and my dreams. **

**I have spent the better part of 27 years loving her, a love that continues to grow with each passing day and into eternity.**

**The end.**

**K.M.S**

**I hope you enjoyed.** Please Review it means alot to me.


End file.
